Problem: Adjacent sides of Figure 1 are perpendicular. Four sides of Figure 1 are removed to form Figure 2. What is the total length, in units, of the segments in Figure 2?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(4,0)--(4,6)--(3,6)--(3,3)--(1,3)--(1,8)--(0,8)--cycle);
draw((7,8)--(7,0)--(11,0)--(11,6)--(10,6));
label("Figure 1",(2,0),S);
label("Figure 2",(9,0),S);
label("8",(0,4),W);
label("2",(2,3),S);
label("6",(4,3),E);
label("1",(.5,8),N);
label("1",(3.5,6),N);

[/asy]
Explanation: The only side of Figure 2 we are not given is the bottom.  This is the sum of the top horizontal segments in Figure 1, which is $2+1+1=4$.  So the length of the segments in Figure $2$ is $8+4+6+1=\boxed{19}$.